


To Get Away

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Gravitation, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuichi Sakuma is walking home when he finds a certain wizard lying beaten up in a alley , feeling concerned for the man Ryuichi takes Harry to a hospital . After spending time with Harry Potter Ryuichi decides to make him his lover but will Harry be happy living a new life been the boyfriend of a famous singer when he's already trying to escape been a celebrity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Gravitation or Harry Potter .  
> If this fic looks familar to anyone I have this fic is also on my account on Fanfiction.net , I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic !!

The lead singer of the band Nittle Grasper hummed happily to himself the tune of his new song as he walked down a street alone carrying Kumagoro his stuffed pink bunny at his side . Today was a good day, the recording of Nittle Grasper's latest album was going great and they were almost finished on it.

"Today's a great day today isn't it Kumagoro? We had lots of fun today! Lots of fun!" Ryuichi Sakuma said to his stuffed bunny happily with a cheerful smile on his face.

Ryuichi would always talk to his plush bunny, even though that by now he was in his early 30's. It was one of his many characteristics that made him appear insane to the media and the world. No one really minded though and they still loved him.

Ryuichi continued to sing and hum happily, "Ha ha, yes, Kumagoro. Today has been fun. Fun ... Fun...Fun...Fu"

But next moment he stopped in his paces and singing and talking to his stuffed bunny. The reason of his stopping was that he saw on the side of the street an unconscious man against a wall. The man had dark black hair, pale skin and a fit lean body, the man was also wearing a pair of cracked black round rimmed glasses on his face.

As Ryuichi went closer he noticed that the younger man had a strange scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt and he also sadly noticed that the man was injured. Someone had beaten him, his right arm was bent at an odd looking angle, there was a bruise forming on his face and he also had a cut lip. Ryuichi went closer to the younger man in front of him, his childlike cheerfulness gone and clutching his bunny tightly with one of his hands.

He got out a mobile phone out of his blue denim jeans pocket and called a friend of his. Tohma Seguchi, his long time friend and fellow member of Nittle Grasper, the current president of N.G records.

When Tohma picked up the phone on the other end Ryuichi wasted no time in telling his band mate what had happened.

"So let me get this straight Ryu, You're telling me that you found an unconscious man on the side of the street and you want me to pick the both of you up and drive you to a hospital." said Tohma

"Yes, please" said Ryuichi.

Ryuichi heard a somewhat exasperated sigh on the other end, he waited for his friend to speak.

"Fine, I will send K over, as I am very busy at the moment" Said Tohma.

"Thank you Tohma" said Ryuichi.

Then Ryuichi heard Tohma hang up and Ryuichi did the same, focusing his attention back on the man who he had found. He placed his mobile phone back in his jean pocket and he knelt down next to the man who didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon.

He surveyed him carefully, paying attention to every detail of the young man next to him. The man was very attractive and he had a good body, something that Ryuichi didn't fail to notice.

The young man was wearing jeans, sneakers and a buttoned up black t shirt. Ryuichi continued to stare at him and he was somewhat mesmerized at the smaller form next to him. The man to Ryuichi was beautiful and so damn sexy, Ryuichi had never before seen someone like him.

A longing expression was etched on Ryuichi's facial features and it was taking all of the singer's self control to not caress that beautiful delicate face and taste those lips.

Soon the noise of a speeding car could be heard and Ryuichi Sakuma knew at once who it was, the car screeched to a sudden halt near to where Ryuichi and the unconscious man were.

A tall man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail stepped out of the car that had just appeared, the man was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, black pants and a white buttoned sleeved shirt with a purple tie. The most noticeable thing about this blonde haired man's appearance was the huge gun in his hands and the dangerous, almost maniac look in his eyes.

The blonde haired man shut the car door, walked to Ryuichi and stood in front of the singer. He gave a sigh, ran a hand through his blonde hair and said "Ryuichi, get in the car, the brat can go in the back and you can sit in the front."

Ryuichi stared up at his former manager from his place on the ground, he got up to his feet and then he said to K "K, I will be in the back with this man. He is unconscious and injured and ..."

Ryuichi trailed off in his words, for some reason reluctant to admit his feelings of attraction for the younger man to K, his former manager. He frowned slightly and glanced downwards at the unconscious body of the younger man.

K sighed again, "Okay, fine Ryuichi you can be in the back with him but be careful alright."

"Yay! Thank you K!" said Ryuichi back to his childlike self, his eyes sparkling and an innocent happy smile on his face.

Ryuichi then picked up the unconscious man in his arms, clutched the unconscious body protectively against his chest and climbed into the car. He laid the body across the back seat gently and rested the man's head on his lap. During the drive to the hospital Ryuichi blocked out his former manager's lecture, he didn't care at the moment enough to listen to K, he was too interested in staring down at the man who lay in his lap.

When they arrived to the hospital Ryuichi carried the unconscious man into the building with K walking close beside him with a great big gun in one of his hands.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" asked the receptionist at the front desk.

The receptionist looked up at Ryuichi and blushed brightly when she saw him, her expression going from polite boredom to nervous.

"Hi pretty lady! Can you get a doctor to treat my friend? He's really hurt!" said Ryuichi in an upset childish sounding voice.

Ryuichi had a tearful expression on his face and was clutching the unconscious body to him.

"Of...Of course "said the woman before getting out some papers.

The woman handed the papers to K, "Just fill these out please and have a seat while you wait, a doctor should be with you soon. "

K gave a nod, "Is there anything else?" he asked.

The woman nodded, she looked even more nervous. "Yes, I am sorry but you have to put away that gun of yours, this is a hospital after all."

A smirk crossed K's face, he raised his magnum and pointed it at her.

Ryuichi gave a smile and went over to some plastic uncomfortable looking chairs, he was going to allow K to have his trigger happy fun and handle the paper work. Ryuichi stopped when he got the chairs and pouted cutely when he saw how hard they looked.

"Now that doesn't look nice and comfy" Ryuichi said in a cute childish voice.

He paced around the chairs for a few moments trying to find a good spot to put the weight in his arms in before extremely carefully placing the injured man in a chair in a sitting position.

Soon K returned to Ryuichi's side and sat next to a seat next the singer, he had a triumphant expression on his face and he was playing with his gun.

Ryuichi looked to his former manager, "K do you think we should wake him up?"

"...Yeah we should wake him up" said K.

Then after a moment K put the gun he was holding to the injured man's head, he didn't shoot the man but he merely poked the man in the side of the head with the gun.

K stared down at the man sitting next to Ryuichi and he waited a few moments of silence while still poking him before stopping and shouting out "Bang!" very loudly, this caused after a few minutes for the man to open his eyes. K, his job done now for the moment took the gun away and for some reason laughed like a madman which was quite normal for a man like him.

Ryuichi ignoring his former manager's insane behaviour put on a bright smile ,turned sideways to face the man who they had found and introduced himself to him .

"Hi! Me and Kumagoro saved you and brought you here to get better! What's your name? Mine is Ryuichi Sakuma!"


End file.
